youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Five Finger Death Punch
Five Finger Death Punch (also initialized as FFDP or 5FDP) is an American heavy metal band from Las Vegas, Nevada. Formed in 2005, the group's name is derived from classic martial arts cinema. The band originally consisted of vocalist Ivan Moody, guitarist Zoltan Bathory, guitarist Caleb Andrew Bingham, bassist Matt Snell, and drummer Jeremy Spencer. Bingham was replaced by guitarist Darrell Roberts in 2006, who was then replaced by Jason Hook in 2009. Bassist Matt Snell departed from the band in 2010 and was replaced by Chris Kael in 2011. Their debut album The Way of the Fist was released in 2007. Following its release, the band began achieving success rapidly. The 2009 follow-up album War Is the Answer further increased their popularity, leading to both of the albums being certified gold by the RIAA, selling over 500,000 copies each in the United States. The band's third album, entitled American Capitalist was released on October 11, 2011 and achieved Gold status within the year. The band has played international music festivals including Mayhem Festival in 2008, 2010 and 2013, and Download Festival in 2009, 2010, 2013 and 2015. Five Finger Death Punch are the recipients of the Radio Contraband Rock Radio Awards for "Indie Artist of the Year" in 2011, 2012, 2013 and 2014. They were also honored with the Radio Contraband Rock Radio Award for Album (American Capitalist) and Song of the Year ("Coming Down") in 2012 and "Video of the Year" for "Wrong Side of Heaven" in 2014 Five Finger Death Punch has sold over 2.6 million albums in the United States.[citation needed] History Formation and The Way of the Fist(2005-2009) Five Finger Death Punch was founded in 2005 by former U.P.O. bassist[4] Zoltan Bathory and drummer Jeremy Spencer, Zoltan deriving the band's name from classic martial arts cinema.[5] Bassist Matt Snell joined in early 2006. Later that year, Bathory contacted vocalist Ivan Moody (formerly ofMotograter), sending him some of the material the band had recorded and asked him to audition for the vocalist position. Moody flew from his home in Denver, Colorado to Los Angeles and quickly began recording material with the band.[6]' By the end of 2006, their debut album, The Way of the Fist had been recorded, entirely produced by the band. The album was recorded with Stevo "Shotgun" Bruno and Mike Sarkisyan and was mixed by guitarist Logan Mader.[7] After searching for a second guitarist, they found Caleb Bingham who played some shows with the band, but was later replaced by Darrell Roberts.[8] Shortly after recording the album, they signed a record deal with Firm Music, a branch of "The Firm".[9] On July 10, 2007, they released an EP, Pre-Emptive Strike exclusively through the American iTunes Store.[10] The album's lead single, "The Bleeding", was released on July 13, 2007.[11] The Way of the Fist was released on July 31, 2007. The album entered the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] at number 199 and was certified gold in 2011.[12] War is the Answer(2009-2010) War Is the Answer was announced as Five Finger Death Punch's second studio album in May 2009. 23 The album was produced by Kevin Churko and mixed by Randy Staub.24 The album debuted at number 7 on the Billboard 20025 and has been certified gold by the RIAA.12 The first single from the album, "Hard to See" was released on July 21, 2009.26 To promote War Is the Answer, Five Finger Death Punch embarked on "The Shock and Raw" US Tour. Main support on the tour was provided by Shadows Fall, with additional support coming from Otep and 2Cents. Upon completing the US run of the tour, Five Finger Death Punch then brought the Shock and Raw tour to Europe, finishing off with a run of dates in the UK. Main support for these dates was again Shadows Fall, and opening acts for the UK portion of the tour were Rise To Remain and Magnacult.27 The second single from War Is the Answer, "Walk Away", was released on November 2, 2009. The album also spawned two UK-only singles, "Dying Breed", released on November 16, 2009,28 and "No One Gets Left Behind", released on March 8, 2010.29 During March 2010, Five Finger Death Punch traveled to Iraq and played 10 shows for the United States troops.30 The band's cover of Bad Company's song "Bad Company" was released as the fifth single from War Is the Answer on May 17, 2010. On their way to perform at Rock am Ring and Rock im Park Zoltan Bathory, Matt Snell and Jeremy Spencer were detained by German police for alleged international weapons violations. After recognizing the event as a misunderstanding, German police released the band members and they appeared at both Rock im Park on June 4, 2010 and Rock am Ring June 6, 2010 as scheduled.31 Five Finger Death Punch also played the Maurice Jones Main Stage at the 2010 Download Festival on June 12, 2010.32 While playing the song "Dying Breed", their set was cut due to too many people crowd surfing up to the stage. They were allowed to play one final song, "The Bleeding".33 They played the main stage at Mayhem Festival 2010 with Korn, Rob Zombie and Lamb of God from July 10 until August 14, 2010.34 On August 17, 2010 they performed the songs "Bad Company" and "Hard to See" on the ABC show Jimmy Kimmel Live!.35 On September 16, 2010, The band released "Far from Home" as the sixth single from War Is the Answer.36 They supported Godsmack on their "The Oracle 2010" tour from October 3 – November 4, 2010.3738 The song, "Dying Breed" was featured on the soundtrack for Namco Bandai Games' remake of Splatterhouse, released on November 23, 2010. American Captitalist(2010-2013) The band began to record their third studio album entitled American Capitalist in November 201039 at The Hideout studios in Las Vegas, Nevada. The album was released October 11, 2011.40 The album was produced by Kevin Churko, who also produced the band's previous album, War Is the Answer.41 It was announced in April 2011, that bassist Matt Snell had departed from the band in December 201042 and in June 2011, Chris Kael was announced as Snell's replacement.43 The first single from American Capitalist, entitled "Under and Over It", was released on July 27, 2011,44 following a music video in September 2011. In support of the album, Five Finger Death Punch embarked on their "Share the Welt" tour from October 16 – December 14, 2011 with support from All That Remains, Hatebreed and Rains and their "Furious and Deadly" tour from March 23 – April 12, 2012 with support from Soulfly, Windowpane, and Persist.45 The song "Back For More" is included on the soundtrack for the video game Madden NFL 12.46 "Back for More" was released as a digital single on September 13, 2011.47 "Remember Everything" was released as the second official single for American Capitalist in November 2011,48 with a music video following in February 2012.49 "Coming Down" was released as the third official single from American Capitalist in April 2012,50 with a music video, directed by Nick Peterson, following in June 2012.51 The song also won the band an Independent Music Award in 2013 for Best Metal/Hardcore Song.52 From July 13 – August 28, 2012, Five Finger Death Punch took part in Metal Hammer's "Trespass America Festival" with support from Battlecross, God Forbid, Emmure, Pop Evil, Trivium and Killswitch Engage.53 The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell(2013-2015) On February 15, 2013, Five Finger Death Punch stated on Facebook that they were working on a fourth album, due in the summer. On February 28, the band posted a picture on Facebook of Ivan being the last member to do some vocal recording for the new album. On March 12, an update video was posted to YouTube.54 On March 18, the band was announced to be playing Mayhem Festival 2013. On March 18, Five Finger Death Punch posted a promotional video of their next upcoming tour with the new short song of "Here to Die".55 On May 1, 2013, Five Finger Death Punch announced the release of their next studio albums: Volume 1 scheduled for release on July 30, with Volume 2 following later in the year During the fifth annual Golden Gods Awards, Five Finger Death Punch performed their new song with Rob Halford of Judas Priest entitled "Lift Me Up". The song was released as a single on May 14. On June 6, Five Finger Death Punch revealed the art cover for The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 1 and also released a snippet of the future single "Dot Your Eyes" 56 Volume 1 was released on July 30 and reached the #2 position on the Billboard 200 with 113,000 copies sold in its fist week, making it the band's most successful debut to date.57 The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell Volume 1 has sold over 210,000 copies to date.58 On September 9, 2013, Five Finger Death Punch released a new single: "Battle Born", in anticipation of their fifth studio album The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 2, released on November 19, 2013. It sold 77,000 copies in its first week, and once again landed in the number 2 position on the Billboard 200.59 On August 11, 2014, Five Finger Death Punch released a video for the song "Wrong Side of Heaven". The video is about homeless veterans suffering from PTSD, TBI and depression after serving in the military, and not receiving the help they need despite this.60 Got Your Six(2015-Present) Style and Influences Members Members Current members *Ivan Moody—lead vocals(2006—present) *Zoltan Bathory—rhythm guitar(2006—present) *Jeremy Spencer—drums(2006—present) *Jason Hook—lead guitar, backing vocals(2009—present) *Chris Kael—bass, backing vocals(2011—present) Former Members *Matt Snell—bass, backing vocals(2006–2011) *Darrell Roberts—lead guitar, backing vocals(2006–2009) *Caleb Bingham—lead guitar, backing vocals(2006) Timeline Discography #The Way of the Fist(2007) ##Ashes ##The Way of the Fist ##Salvation ##The Bleeding ##A Place to Die ##The Devil's Own ##White Knuckles ##Can't Heal You ##Death Before Dishonor ##Meet the Monster ##Never Enough ##Stranger Than Fiction ##A New Level ##From Out Of Nowhere ##Succubus #War is the Answer(2009) ##Dying Breed ##Hard to See ##Bulletproof ##Left Behind ##Crossing Over ##Burn It Down ##Far From Home ##Falling in Hate ##My Own Hell ##Walk Away ##Canto 34 ##Bad Company ##War is the Answer ##Undone #American Capitalist(2011) ##American Captialist ##Under And Over It ##The Pride ##Coming Down ##Menace ##Generation Dead ##Back for More ##Remember Everything ##Wicked Ways ##If I Fall ##100 Ways to Hate ##The Tragic Truth #The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell Volume 1(2013) ##Lift Me Up(featuring Rob Halford of Judas Priest) ##Watch You Bleed ##You ##Wrong Side of Heaven ##Burn MF ##IM Sin(featuring Max Cavalera of Soulfly, Cavalera Conspriacy, and Killer Be Killed) ##Anywhere But Here(featuring Maria Brink of In This Moment) ##Dot Your Eyes ##M.I.N.E.(End This Way) ##Mama Said Knock You Out(featuring Tech N9ne) ##Diary of a Deadman #The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell Volume 2(2013) ##Here to Die ##Weight Beneath my Sin ##Wrecking Ball ##Battle Born ##Craddle to the Grave ##Matter of Time ##The Agony of Regret ##Cold ##Let This Go ##My Heart Lied ##A Day in My Life ##House of the Rising Sun #Got Your Six(2015) ##Got Your Six ##Jeykll and Hyde ##Wash it all Away ##Ain't My Last Dance ##My Nemesis ##No Sudden Movement ##Question Everything ##Hell to Pay ##Digging My Own Grave ##Meet My Maker ##Boots and Blood ##You're Not My Kind ##This is My War ##I Apologize References External Links Videos *Audio Only Videos *Music Videos *Lyrics Videos *Live Performances *Interviews Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musician